England We Go!
by Sappy
Summary: Ash decides to put his skills to the test to enter the World Championships! But first he must complete the the 8 gyms in England then 8 more throughout Japan. Will he complete his destiny. All new Pokemon! Whole new World! Based on a game I'm making!
1. Against Scott! Melikes Force Punch!

"Ash, Ash!" Ash turned round and saw Scott. The same scott who helped him get all the Frontier sybols. He had only just rejected the offer of being a Frontier brain a few days ago. He didn't like the idea of going to Shinou. He would see the new pokemon around Kanto anyway.

"Yeah Scott?" Ash replied.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Match. One on One" Scott challenged. Ash never knew what Pokemon Scott used, but he though he would be strong as he recruited the Frontier Brains.

"Yeah, okay what could possibly go wrong!" Ash replied, Ash only had one pokemon with him, his partner pikachu. They both had looked out for each other in previous occasions. Pikachu was surely Ash's strongest Pokemon. "Pikachu i choose you!"

"Heh this pokemon you haven't heard of yet hey? Go Melike!" Scott said. The pokemon he sent out was not any kind of Pokemon he'd heard of. He used his pokedex. No data at all, he needed it updated yet again! The pokemon had a silver head and a body made of rocks. Its Legs and arms were of Silver and wings of thunder. Obviously a Steel and Electric type.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and struck a powerful thunderbolt. But the Pokemon was standing still.

"Ash, I come from Ars town in England a whole new country with all new powerful Pokemon, New attacks. I don't think your Pikachu is powerful enough to go global! Melike Steel Tackle!" Scorr had explained it. Pikachus Thunderbolt wasn't enough power to attack a foreign Pokemon. The Melike then tackled hard against Pikachu sending it flying into a tree. "Melike, finish it off with Force Punch!"

"Pikachu dodge!" Pikachu managed to dodge causing the Melike to crash into a tree. "Great, Pikachu finish it off with Volt tackle!"

"Melike! Massive Deffence!" Melike turned itself totally to steel. Pikachus Volt Tackle was trying to break the Massive Deffence Attack, but it wasn't working.

"Pikachu, hold in there!"

"Melike! Force Punch, Now!" Melike punched Pikachu powerfully send it flying. Pikachu was knocked out. "Melike return!" Melike came back into its Pokeball.

"Pikachu are you okay? Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. The force Punch had caught Ash totally off guard.

"Ash I hope your Pikachu's okay. My Melike does pack quite a punch. Well not as much as Lewis's"

"Lewis?"

"A famous Pokemon trainer in England, aparently going for the World Championships"

"World Championships? Cool!"

"If you want to enter you have to of completed Englands 8 gyms then 8 more spreaded out here in Japan"

"Whoa! I want to be the worlds Pokemon Master so Im going to England!"

"Well heres a ticket!" Scott gave Ash a ticket to England.

"Your letting me have this?"

"Yeah take it as a reward for completing the Battle Frontier"

"Cool! i'm off to England!"

There was when Ash ketchum decided to leave with his Pikachu to England to complete in the World Championships!


	2. Hotairy's Strategy! Rival of England!

"YOUR GOING TO ENGLAND!" cried professor Oak.

"Yeah? And? " asked Ash.

"Your going to be squashed with only one English Pokemon!"

"One? I haven't got any" said Ash.

"Your Pikachu is English. That is why its thunderbolt can even take out a Lv100 Metagross"

"Oh... Uh... So can i have my Pokedex updated please?"

"I don't think you should go. Only if you can prove to me your Pikachu's strong enough"

"How? What's the test I'll take it!"

"You battle and win against me. I have one English pokemon. So ready?"

"You battle?"

"Yes, lets go outside" They headed outside. Ash got ready, he knew Professor Oak wasn't going to be easy. He knew the strategies of loads of Pokemon in the world!

"Okay, Pikachu I choose you!"

"Obvious, go Hotairy!" Professor Oak sent out a huge dragon Pokemon, bigger than nearly any other Pokemon he ever saw. Well there was Wailord, but still this thing was huge. "Hotairy! Earthquake!" A big Earthquake raged completely destroying the arena ground with a hole in the middle. "Ash see this is the kinda challenge you'll have to face in England!"

"Argh... Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu thunderbolted Hotairy leaving some damage. Hotairy then jumped in the hole in the ground. "Wha!?! Not a single command!"

"Hotairy! Use Oblivion downwards!"

"Downwards?"

"Yes, Downwards, Now Hotairy use Force Punch upwards. At Pikachu!" Then everything happened so fast. Pikachu just went flying, so did Ash and professor Oak. They were stood still in the Air. Hotairy was glowing all powered up. Professor Oak had won. But there was some hope...

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's speed abled it to run normally like on land. the Volt Tackle crashed into Hotairy causing an explosion and Professor Oak and Ash to fall back down to the ground. Hotairy had fainted and Pikachu was standing weak and tired after the explosion.

"Hmmm... Very Good Ash. Yes, I will grant you with your Pokedex upgrade, good game!"

Later that night, Ash was planning to leave for England the next day when Brock came to the door.

"Ash! Ash! I'm in big trouble!" cried Brock

"What?" asked Ash.

"The gym's been attacked, raided when i returned! I tried battling them, but the guy, Callum thrashed me with this Grass Pokemon!"

"Err... I'm leaving to England tommorrow though?"

"Please, come now though!" Brock grabbed Ash and they head towards the Gym. To see who this callum guy was...

At the gym, it was no longer Pewter City Gym it was now called 'Callums Gym'

Ash burst the door open to see a squaty little kid.

"Hello? Want a challenge against the Brilliant Grass Type Gym leader!" said the kid.

"Grass type?" said Ash.

"I know it's EVIL!" exclaimed Brock! "We want the gym back!

"Okay. I'm Callum, only if you win, hehe!"

"Okay then!" said Ash. "Bring it!

"2 on 2 both of you choose a Pokemon I'll choose 2!"

"Okay go Pikchu! said Ash

"I choose you! Crobat!" said Brock.

"Okay I choose Flowlot and Carrost!" exclaimed Callum.

"Got your Pokedex Ash?" asked Brock

"No, Professor oak's updating it, but I can tell their English!" said ash "Pikachu Thunderbolt on Carrost!

"Carrost use Carrot Seed!" The Seed exploded causing Pikachu to fly back.

"Crobat! use Gust!"

"Flowlot! Do nothing! Stay Still! Carrost you as well!"

"What the?" said Ash. The gust blew Flowlot and Carrost in a Tornado.

"Flowlot! Use Pollen Gun anywhere! Carrost use Carrot Seed!" The Gust Blew up by the Carrot seed and Polleng Gun kept Blasting Everywhere hitting both Crobat and Pikachu. Crobat fainted. Brock's dad ran in holding a Pokeball!

"Brock!" he said. "Use this!"

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"A Lirok" said his dad.

"Worth a shot! Go Lirok!"

"A Lirok! You can't get them here! It's English" Cried Callum. "Return Carrost! Let's make this 1 on 1"

"Withdraw Pikachu, Ask!" Brock said.

"Okay, Pikachu you heard him" said Ash.

"This is my battle for the gym!" said Brock!


	3. Setting Sail! Cleaning Service!

"This is my battle for the gym!" said Brock! "Urgh... Go Lirok!" The pokemon Lirok appeared. It was a rock. With a powerul lightbulb on top. Wierd combination of things but it was Brock's only chance. "Erm... Lirok use... Tackle!?!" Lirok tackled Flowlot not doing much damage.

"Flowlot. Use Pollen Gun!" ordered Callum. Sending Lirok flying.

"Lirok use Swagger!" Lirok used Swagger making Flowlot confused.

"Hah! That made my attack up higher! Fool!"

"Yeah, but your confused!"

"Oh yeah... Flowlot snap out of it!" Flowlot charged at Lirok. "Yeah now get it" Flowlot ran right past Lirok. "What the-" Flowlot then crashed into the wall.

"Lirok lets finish this! Use Tackle!"

"On the wall that will cause a hole in the gym!" said Ash.

"Do I care" said Brock

"Yeah you do"

"Oh well its better to have the gym with a hole in than not a gym without a hole in"

"Good point" Lirok slammed into Flowlot making a huge hole in the wall.

"Wow!" said Brock.

"Return! Flowlot!" said Callum. The Flowlot returned to its pokeball. "You think you've seen the last of me hey?"

"Hopefully" muttered Ash.

"Well no! I'm off to England and to face you in the world championships!" he said pointing at Ash. "Then when i do you will regret ever saving the Pewter gym" Callum then ran out the gm.

"Erm... That was odd" said Brock

"Yeah, but I'll beat him in the world championships!" exclaimed Ash.

"Really?" said Brock's Dad. "That trainer was really tough it took out Crobat brilliantly. No offence"

"None taken" said Brock

"Anyway so your heading to England then, Brock? Well get packed today you can leave in the morning" said his Dad.

Ash couldn't get to sleep he was excited he was heading to England the next day. His journey would of been completed in his final match in the world championship. He dreamed of Pikachu thrashing Callum's Flowlot in the final, but that dream was a long way of coming true.

The woke up and got ready, before they left there was a knock at the door. They saw Misty at the door.

"Hey guys. Professor Oak called saying you were leaving to England so I decided to come" she explained.

"Yeah, we were here at the start and now at the end!" said Brock.

"Brilliant! Lets go!" excalimed Ash.

"Ash we only got 2 tickets though..." said Brock.

"What the- we need another ticket for Misty!" said Ash

"What do you mean for me?" said Misty, frowning.

"Well first come first served!" said Ash.

"Its good I got another ticket then?" said a voice. At the door was Scott with his Melike.

"ANOTHER?!?!?" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, I'm too rich owning the Battle Fronteir" said Scott.

"Its okay Misty doesn't _have_ to go" said Ash. Misty shoved Ash aside and then said to Scott.

"Thanks" and took the ticket. Then ash,Brock, Misty and Scott headed to the dock.

At the dock it a busy loud place. Full of people and the Ferry for them to catch was about to leave.

"WE'RE LATE!" shouted Ash pushing past people. Misty and Brock running after him.

"Wait for me!" shouted Scott. The ferry left and they said goodbye to Scott. Then Ash headed towards the end of his dream of being a pokemon master.

"This ferry trip takes ages" complained Ash.

"We've only been on for 10 minutes" argued Misty.

"More like 10 hours" said Ash.

"I'm going to get an Ice cream want some?" asked Misty.

"Yes Please" said ASh

"No thanks" said Brock. Misty left to get Ice cream.

"HELLO!" said a voice.

"Hello?" said Ash.,

"Hi?" said Brock.

Ash turned round to see two ferry workers dressed up as Team Rocket.

"WELCOME TO THE CLEAN YOUR POKEMON SERVICE!" exclaimed James

"We shall clean your Pokemon!" said jessie.

"How much is it?" asked Ash.

"Clean a Pokemon service?" said Brock, confused.

"ITS FREE!" said James

"Cool" said Ash.

"Could you clean my Lirok?" asked Brock.

"Lirok?" repeated Jessie.

"Yeah, here," said Brock giving them Lirok's pokeball.

"ITS A BARGAIN BUY ONE GET ONE FREE" said James snatching Pikachu and putting it in a glass jar.

"We didn't buy it, you said its free?" said Ash.

"Well erm...You gave us your pikachu as money now RUN!" screamed Jessie.

"Lirok!" Yelled Brock!

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash. Both running after them. Misty then returned confused seeing the Boys had ran off to chase Pikachu and Lirok.

"Go Crobat!" shouted Brock, releasing his Crobat. Crobat chased after Team Rocket swooping down grabbing Liroks Pokeball but not Pikachu.

"So Crobat gets your but not mine?" said Ash out of breathe. They stopped running and got back Liroks pokeball.

"That was Team Rocket!" said Brock, taking the pokeball from Crobat.

"Yeah, but where was Meowth?" Asked Ash.

"Dunno" said Brock.

"Hey guys why the marathon?" asked misty.

"Team Rocket took Pikachu" explained Ash.

"Oh-no" said Misty.

"They tried to take Lirok too but Crobat got it back" continued Brock.

"Well lets go! They're probably on the lower floors" said Misty. They searched the lower floors and found them in the engine room.

"Well isn't it the Twerps" said Meowth. "We finally got your Pikachu and on the way to England too!"

"Well go Lirok!" said Brock.

"Yeah and go Politoed!" yelled misty. They both sent out they're Pokemon ready for battle!

"Well go Cacnea!" said james.

"Yeah you too Seviper!" said Jessie. This battle was for Pikachu little did they know they were almost there!


End file.
